Juego de Opciones
by Boggartt
Summary: Opciones. a o B , verde o rojo, 1 o 2, chocolate o vainilla. ¿Cuántas opciones hay en un día? Tomoyo se sorprende de todas las opciones que cierto oji-azul le da no en un día, si no en unos cuantos minutos. Si quieren saber, léanlo. E/T.... COMPLETO


Hola a todos.

Aquí les dejo un pequeño escrito producto de mi rara y retorcida imaginación.

Recuerden que ninguno de estos personajes es de mi autoría, pertenecen al grandiosísimo grupo de CLAM.

--

**JUEGO DE OPCIONES**

¿Opciones? ¿Cuántas opciones puede haber en un día?

Existen 365 días divididos en 12 meses para elegir y de cada día 24 horas. Hoy es 24 de junio, 17 horas en punto.

En esos momentos, la feliz panadera de la calle Kenshi amasaba masa para sus famosos panes de canela; un hombre de mediana edad descubría el significado de la frase "pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo"; la mayoría de los niños de la ciudad de Tomoeda (Japón) veían TV pasando aburridos los canales de arriba abajo. Las calles estaban desiertas y mientras la temperatura disminuía, la humedad aumentaba.

De las tantas opciones que tenía el día, este eligió ser llovioso y disminuir las opciones de todos los "afectados" en la ciudad.

De entre las distintas opciones que tenían, ocho amigos eligieron juntarse en la casa de uno de ellos (en este caso y dadas las opciones que tenía, eligieron la mansión Daidoji) para pasar tiempo juntos.

-¿Verdad o reto? – preguntó la única chica de lentes al único chico de lentes.

Al llegar a su destino nuevas opciones surgieron para pasar el tiempo: ver una película, hacer tarea (descartado inmediatamente), hablar, hablar y seguir hablando o jugar al popular juego de verdad o reto.

Si ese juego donde se hace girar una botella (vacía) alrededor de los jugadores. Gira, gira y gira hasta que se detiene, la boca de la botella señala al jugador castigado (al que se le dan dos opciones: decir una verdad o cumplir un castigo) mientras que la parte inferior de la botella señala a la persona que impartirá el castigo.

En ese turno, tocó que la botella señalara a Eriol y Naoko como castigado y verdugo respectivamente.

-Verdad – pidió el oji-azul, que después de haber analizado sus opciones había decidido acompañar a sus compañeros solo para pasar una tarde lloviosa normal con chicos normales (y por otra ejem razón).

-De acuerdo, dinos… quién es Eriol Hiraguizawa en realidad – dijo Naoko haciendo que a tres chicos se les pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Soy… - comenzó el chico – un mago.

-Sí claro – soltó Chijaru al tiempo que a los mismos tres chicos les daba algo (parecido a un infarto).

-Es cierto, miren – pidió el pelinegrodestellosazules sacando una baraja de cartas y comenzando a revolverlas.

-¿Sabían que en la antigua Grecia los magos eran considerados los mensajeros de los dioses por lo que tenían poderes especiales para poder cumplir las misiones que se les daban – comenzó a decir Yamasaki mientras que Eriol ya había adivinado la carta que había saco Rika del mazo.

-Eso es una mentira – gritó Chijaru cerrando el puño hacia Yamasaki.

-¿En serio era una mentira? – preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran a la vez.

-La próxima vez elige reto Eriol – le dijo Naoko al chico.

El oji-azul sonrió antes de girar nuevamente la botella. Curiosamente y pese a tener ocho opciones para castigar, el grandioso señor destino decidió caer nuevamente sobre el único inglés.

-El castigo está bien – dijo antes de que Yamasaki (que era su nuevo verdugo) preguntara.

-Entonces, has… algo que no harías normalmente – le dijo el chico de ojos cerrados.

¿Algo que no haría normalmente? ¿Qué no podía ser más específico? Existen muchas cosas que él no haría normalmente, ¿opciones? Meter la cabeza al excusado, comer con la cuchara al revés, revelar los secretos de peque de su querido primito Syaoran, un segundo, eso sí que podía hacerlo (algún día lo haría), correr desnudo por la calle (opción descartada), tomar agua por la nariz, peinarse como niña… niña, de pronto, sintió como una dulce mirada se posaba sobre él.

Pensando detenidamente, ¿por qué no? Definitivamente "eso" sería algo que no hacía normalmente.

-Ok, haré algo que no hago normalmente, necesito a una persona para eso – comenzó a explicar – yo elegiré a esa persona y después volveremos a explicar.

-¿No podemos ver todos? – preguntó Syaoran con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nop – respondió Eriol con toda tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Yamasaki – pero no se tarden.

-Descuida – dijo Eriol poniéndose en pie, se acercó hasta donde estaba Sakura sentada al lado de su fiel y mejor amiga Tomoyo, se agachó un poco y - ¿me acompañas… Tommy?

-Claro – accedió ella sin saber lo que tramaba su amigo.

Caminaron hasta una linda terraza, fuera de la vista de sus demás compañeros, un buen lugar donde Eriol podía llevar a cabo su reto.

Respiró un par de veces tratando de controlar su loco corazón y giró hacia ella.

-Bien, algo que no hago normalmente es… - y se detuvo, tan solo verla lo ponía nervioso, ¿cómo se suponía que debía seguir? – yo… voy a…

-Tranquilo Eriol – le dijo la amatista notando el grado de nerviosismo que su compañero experimentaba – ni que fueras a matar a alguien.

-Oye, tampoco hago eso normalmente – dijo sonriendo y desinflándose al mismo tiempo.

-No creo que sea una buena opción en estos momentos – repuso la chica meneando la cabeza como pensando en la posibilidad y a la vez divertida de ver tan nervioso a su siempre sereno amigo – mejor sigue con tu idea inicial.

-¿Meter la cabeza al excusado? – preguntó el oji-azul haciendo que su amiga sonriera – de acuerdo – accedió, ¿para qué postergar más lo que ya había postergado durante mucho? Respiró un par de veces más, se acercó a la barandilla y puso sus ideas en orden – no suelo hacer muchas cosas y de todas las opciones que tengo yo… pienso confesarle lo que siento… a esa chica especial… tú sabes.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial Eriol – soltó la amatista emocionada, claro que sabía que su amigo tenía a una chica especial en su corazón y el que fuera a declarársele era un gran paso – y de todas las opciones que tenías me elegiste a mí para presenciarlo, si que eres un buen amigo.

-No te elegí para que lo presenciaras – aclaró él sonriendo como acostumbraba hacerlo, sereno y supuestamente tranquilo – más bien diría que de todas las opciones que tenía, mi corazón te eligió… a ti.

Tomoyo intentaba procesar toda la información… una tarde lloviosa limitadora de opciones para pasar el día, sus amigos en su casa que pese a todas las opciones habían elegido jugar verdad o reto, su mejor amigo pidiendo el reto y al final, de entre todas las opciones que su mejor amigo tenía para cumplir su reto había decidido… ¿declarársele?

Conclusión: Ella era la chica especial de Eriol, ¿realmente era así o había captado algo mal? Si, tal vez era eso, su amigo había decidido gastarle una broma, eso debía ser.

-¿Cómo dices? – mejor estar seguros.

-Intento decirte que tú – tranquilidad regresa – realmente me gustas mucho.

-¿Co…cómo?

-¿Quieres que conteste eso? – preguntó el níveo frunciendo graciosamente el ceño – eres increíble, una buena amiga, una buena persona con sentimientos asombrosos, te preocupas primero por todos los demás y después por ti y por si fuera poco eres linda.

-Eriol yo… - ¿qué hacer ante eso? Seguramente Eriol querría una respuesta. No tenía idea de lo que debía decir, bueno solo había dos opciones entre las qué elegir: sí y no. Pero ¿cuál era la correcta?

-No tienes que decir nada si no quieres – se apresuró a decirle – quiero que me respondas, pero no son necesarias las palabras.

-¿A q…qué te refieres? – tartamudeó la nívea, ¿qué pretendía que hiciera?

-Tú sabes, tienes tres opciones: decir que te gusto y hacerme muy feliz, decir que no te gusto y hacerme sentir como el peor de los tontos (pero descuida, estás en tu derecho) o decir que no puedes decir nada y entonces lo entenderé. Y tal vez yo pueda simplificar un poco las cosas – explico sonriendo con nerviosismo – puedo darte dos opciones: decirlo con palabras o con un simple movimiento.

Eriol esperó a que su amiga dijera algo, pero ella parecía incapaz de decir algo.

-Entonces, ¿la segunda opción está bien? Serán solo dos opciones y dependiendo de ella será mi estado de ánimo – la amatista lo vio con un poco de miedo – digo, si es positiva me sentiré como un electrón pasando de un nivel de energía a otro y nada de lo que hagan podrá controlarme por un rato, si es negativa me despediré de los chicos y saldré lo más rápido que mis pies me den por haber hecho el mayor ridículo de mi vida (y de la vida de Clow) o mejor me desaparezco, eso es más rápido (aunque todavía no sé como desaparecerme) – Eriol notó con cierto remordimiento (puesto que después de todo prácticamente la estaba obligando a darle una respuesta "aquí y ahora") como su amiga parecía hecha un lío – tranquila, aceptaré cualquiera de las dos. Contaré hasta… cinco ¿de acuerdo?

Tomoyo no tenía idea de lo que Eriol pretendía que hiciera; había entendido bien la primera parte, pero ¿qué era ese movimiento que él esperaba? Aparte, ¿qué decir? ¿Sí, no, nada? Vio como el pillo le sonrió y en lo que tarda un parpadeo (o menos) el albino la jaló hacia él envolviéndola con los brazos.

-Uno – comenzó a contar el oji-azul.

Y ella se encontró en uno de los más grandes dilemas que la vida le había dado. Claro que Eriol le gustaba, era un chico muy lindo y agradable, no por nada era su mejor amigo, pero esa supuesta atracción ¿era lo que él esperaba?

-Dos

Y ella aún no tenía respuesta, aún no sabía si abrazarlo o no. Esa confesión realmente la había tomado por sorpresa, siempre creyó que Eriol sentía "eso" especial por Sakura no por ella… aunque pensándolo bien, Eriol mismo había ayudado a que Sakura y Syaoran estuvieran juntos. Demonios, nunca lo hubiera esperado.

¿Podría verse junto a Eriol como algo más que su amiga? Un par de veces se habían tomado de la mano y… había sido agradable, pero se suponía que era por su amistad ¿o no?

Por otro lado, Eriol se sorprendía de que pudiera contar, es decir, estaba más que nervioso. Abrazaba a la amatista, pero si ella no sentía sus incontrolables temblores era solo de milagro. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer algo así? Y sin embargo, se sentía libre de una gran carga.

-Cuatro.

No podía decir y mucho menos hacer nada, estaba hecha un lío, ¿qué rayos se suponía que debía…

-Cinco – soltó Eriol intentando retardarlo lo más posible, sabiendo perfectamente que retardarlo un poco más no haría cambiar la decisión de su amiga, decisión ya tomada.

Sintiendo como algo dentro de él gritaba y se desgarraba dolorosamente la soltó de su abrazo con una triste sonrisa melancólica en el rostro. No se permitió ver sus hermosos ojos amatistas girándose lo más rápido que pudo y comenzando a caminar.

Por extraño que pareciera, al sentirse libre de los cálidos brazos del pelinegrodestellosazules sintió frío, vacío, como si parte de ella misma se hubiera alejado del resto de su alma. Y lo comprendió ¿tarde? Si lo alcanzaba tal vez no.

Eriol se detuvo en seco al sentir como unos delgados brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura y un peso extra en su espalda.

-Cuatro… cinco – contó Tommy con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de él.

Eriol soltó un suspiro silencioso sintiendo como una agradable descarga de adrenalina se desbordaba en su conducto sanguíneo. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Realmente ella le estaba correspondiendo? Si no era así, si era solo un sueño, quería vivir durmiendo.

Tomó las delicadas manos de la chica entre las suyas, se giró y las colocó sobre sus hombros, seguidamente acomodó sus propias manos en la espalda de ella. Ambos estaban evidentemente sonrojados.

-Gracias pequeña – le dijo Eriol agregando un poco más de color en las mejillas de la amatista – se que ahora no te gusto tanto, pero se me están ocurriendo muchas cosas interesantes para que eso cambie.

-No creo que lo necesites – comentó ella un tanto apenada.

-Por si acaso – dijo el oji-azul acariciando el largo cabello de la chica – ahora tenemos dos opciones; A: seguimos así un poco más, hasta que logre gustarte lo suficiente o B: nos hacemos novios ya; ¿tú qué opinas?

-Creo que… ya me gustas mucho – respondió la nívea tras sonreír por las "opciones" que le daba.

-También me gusta más la opción B – confesó el oji-azul aplicando un poco más de fuerza en su abrazo y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Realmente espero que no hagas esto normalmente – dijo Tomoyo segundos después.

-Descuida, esta es la – comenzó Eriol pensando – quinceava vez.

-Oye – se quejó la nívea abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Solo bromeaba – aclaró el chico – es la décima.

Y como premio se ganó un buen golpe en el brazo de parte de su mejor amiga.

-Auch, eso dolió – dijo sobándose y riendo internamente – me daba pena decirlo, pero si quieres saberlo, era virgen en esto hasta que tu llegaste.

-Gracias por aclararlo y decirlo de esa forma – repuso ella más que ruborizada.

-Tú querías saber – se defendió él levantando de forma graciosa la ceja.

-No tienes que ser tan explícito – le dijo divertida de ver las caras y pucheros que él hacía – pero gracias.

-De nada – dijo haciéndose de la mano izquierda de ella - ¿quieres volver ahora?

-Creo que será lo mejor – repuso Tomoyo aun que la idea no le sonaba muy atractiva.

-Vamos – Eriol volvió a guiarla a través de su propia casa, pero esta vez tomados de la mano (y muy sonrojados).

Cuando llegaron a donde los demás se encontraban, Syaoran estaba de cabeza e intentaba sostener la respiración, hasta que todos se percataron de las níveas presencias y dejaron de prestar atención en el castaño (que instantes después cayó de bruces).

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Yamasaki - ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Conseguí novia – respondió Eriol sin rodeo.

-Eriol – se quejó la amatista sonrojándose más.

-¿QUE? – gritaron los seis al unisón abriendo la boca de la impresión

-Es la verdad – se excusó el chico encogiéndose de hombros - ¿o no somos novios?

-Eres demasiado directo – le espetó.

-Descuida, a ti te diré cosas muy lindas – le dijo el pillín muy cerca de su oído (para que solo ella escuchara) coroleándola más si era posible – y ahora tienes dos opciones más: a) dejarlos así como están o b) tirarles la mandíbula.

-¿Tirarles la mandíbula? – repitió ella - ¿cómo sería eso?

-Así – respondió Eriol poniendo la mano libre en su mejilla y con la velocidad de un rayo tomar sus labios con los suyos dejándola más que impresionada (pero igual le respondió) y a los demás (efectivamente) con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Opciones, opciones, opciones, si se ponen a pensar la vida es eso, solo un limpio juego de opciones. Cuenten las que hay en un solo día y multiplíquenlas por 365 ¿cuántas son? Demasiadas diría yo.

--

Y esto es tototototodo amigos, espero que les haya gustado, si es así, tienen tres opciones:

a) pulsar el pequeño botón verde de aquí abajito y dejar un REVIEW.

b) Pulsar en otro botoncito y hacer de este fic uno de sus fics favoritos.

c) Hacer las dos anteriores.

Si el fic no les gustó, tienen dos opciones:

A) Pulsar el pequeño botón verde de aquí agajito y dejar un REVIEW con sus opiniones y quejas.

B) No hacer nada y cerrar la página (DESCARTENLAAAAA).

**Agradecimientos **especiales a todos aquellos que mandaron sus reviews y/o hicieron su historia favorita a EN BUSCA DE...

Nos vemos prontito.

ADIOSIN :D

--

Y todos seguían en sus posiciones, seis a mandíbula abierta y dos disfrutando de un dulce (y primer) beso que los embriagaba de lleno.

Siguieron así por cuarenta y ocho segundos, hasta que el castaño pelo chocolatoso dijo:

-Saku… tienes una caries.

Lo único que se escuchó fue un gran AUCH seguido de seis carcajadas que rompieron la atmósfera silenciosa. Los ocho amigos aún no se habían dado cuenta de que afuera había dejado de llover.

**FIN**


End file.
